<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>13/08/19: soul mates? by excelsi_or</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097450">13/08/19: soul mates?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelsi_or/pseuds/excelsi_or'>excelsi_or</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>to a boy i love right now [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelsi_or/pseuds/excelsi_or</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu asks about if she believes in soul mates and if she believes Jihoon is her soul mate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu/Original Female Character(s), Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>to a boy i love right now [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>13/08/19: soul mates?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>August 13</em>
</p><p>“Soul mates?” she echoes as she scribbles a few notes down before looking up. “Are you asking me if I believe in them?”</p><p>Mingyu shrugs. “Well, yeah.”</p><p>“Is some girl telling you you’re her soul mate?”</p><p>“Why do you always assume that it has to do with a girl?” Mingyu demands.</p><p>She snorts, twirling her pencil between her fingers. “Because you only bring up weird philosophical questions like this when there’s a girl involved.”</p><p>Mingyu holds her stare, but when she lifts an eyebrow challenging him, his gaze falls away. “Okay, so there’s a girl. But soul mates, do you believe in them?”</p><p>“No,” she answers, “I don’t think I do.”</p><p>“You don’t think you and Jihoon hyung are soul mates?”</p><p>She chuckles and shakes her head. “I don’t think Ji and I…” She frowns and points her pencil at him. “You tell him any of this and I swear, Gyu, I’ll cut all your hair off in your sleep.”</p><p>Mingyu holds a hand to his heart. “Swear, noona.”</p><p>She squints at him to let him know that she’s serious. “Okay, no. I don’t think Ji and I are soul mates.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>She tips her head both ways, her eyes up to the ceiling as she pulls her thought together. “Because… he’s not… a complement to my soul, to who I am. Like Seungkwanie, Hansol, those two are my soul mates,” she says. Her eyes fall back to Mingyu. “And Jihoon is more… like coming home.”</p><p>Mingyu lifts curious eyebrows at this explanation. He leans against the counter on his elbows, but says nothing.</p><p>“Where did I read that? They called them… ‘North Stars’. You know how the North Star is supposed to reorient you? It’s supposed to be able to guide you home, because you know where you are.” She points her pencil at Mingyu. “That’s what Ji is to me. Being with Ji…” She shakes her head, a small smile on her lips. “Nothing is like that.”</p><p>“Wow, noona. I didn’t know you loved him that much.”</p><p>She shrugs. If she were saying this to Jihoon her face would be on fire. To Mingyu, it’s so much easier to explain how she feels about him.</p><p>“He’s said the same thing about you, you know,” Mingyu chuckles.</p><p>“He has?”</p><p>Mingyu nods. “I’ve asked him the same question. If he thought you were his soul mate.” He straightens and returns to drying plates. “He said that when you guys met that he was pretty sure he was kinda already in love with you and that he felt as if he knew you, even though he still doesn’t know you 100% now.” Mingyu turns, hearing the door unlocking. “He’d found home, I guess.”</p><p>“What?” Jihoon asks as he slips out of his shoes.</p><p>“Right, hyung?” Mingyu asks.</p><p>Jihoon meets her eyes and smiles. “Sure.” He comes over, his bag over his shoulder. He wraps an arm around her and kisses the top of her head. She leans her head back into his chest, closing her eyes into the kiss. Then she looks up at him. “Good answer by the way.”</p><p>“Hmm?” He’s adorable when he’s confused.</p><p>“Just… I love you.”</p><p>Jihoon blinks. They don’t say it often around other people. He whispers it into her hair, because Mingyu is in the room. “I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>